Bride For A Hanyou
by Mistress Hennej
Summary: Inuyasha lived in a forest far from a small village, only rumors and stories were told about him. No one knew his true identity until now...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although millions of fans will agree that Rumiko should bid him off every week to us gals… and Kagome to the guys….

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango

Rating: PG-13

            A dark looming figure towered over the young girl as she shook in fear, opening her mouth but no words flowed out. Growling, the figure leaned over the girl, lifting her head up with his clawed hands and planting a rough searing kiss on her lips. After he pulled away, her eyes opened lazily and peered into golden yellow eyes glaring back at her.

            Kagome shot up from her bed as her heart pounded heavily in her chest and sweat dribbled down her forehead as the sunlight exploded into her bedroom. She turned her head to look at her clock. 6:45 AM. Once again she was awoken fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. The dreams of the mysterious man have been occurring for weeks ever since she was told about the hanyou who lived deep within the forest. Being new to the town was somewhat hard but with Kagome's open and friendly attitude, she made friends easily. Now Kagome was a very curious girl, she wanted to see the house out in the forest just to see if it was true. Shaking her head slightly and wiping her hand across her forehead, Kagome rose from the bed. 

            _Ding Dong!_

            Kagome opened the door to see her new friends, Sango with her boyfriend Miroku, who apparently had gotten slapped on the way there since he had a red mark in shape of a hand on his face.

            "Kagome-chan! Good morning!" Sango's eyes lightened up as she stepped in the house as Kagome backed away from the door. Sango glanced at her friend and eyes immediately molded into worry. "Kagome-chan? Why are you soaked in sweat?" Miroku also looked at Kagome. She realized she hadn't taken a shower yet and turned bright red. 

            "Erm, gomen nasai!" Kagome bowed and excused herself to the shower. Sango quirked an eyebrow as her eyes scanned the house. 

            "Something's out of place here…"  Miroku twitched and nodded in agreement. Slowly he paced himself around the living room as Sango inspected outside. The winds were calm and the house boards creaked as she placed her foot softly on the patio. Suddenly the air shifted causing the hairs on the back of Sango's neck stand up. She turned swiftly around to meet with a pair of golden eyes. The young girl stood in horror as it began to growl, upper lip curling over its fangs, its hot breath heavy on her face. She did the one thing she could do.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, making the animal cringe in pain as its sensitive ears pick up all of the frequencies. Quickly, the demon clamped his hand over her mouth, picked her up and ran, just as Miroku made it outside.

            "San- SANGO!!!" He screamed after her, only to see her fade in the dark forest. Kagome came running down the stairs, towel wrapped around her head and rumpled pajamas thrown on her body. 

            "W-what happened?" Kagome panted as she took a glimpse of Miroku's angry expression, she could feel his aura and it was pissed. He glared at Kagome.

            "Sango's been kidnapped by that hanyou bastard, _that's_ what happened." He gritted his teeth, almost gnashing them together. Grabbing her wrist, Miroku took off towards the forest, with Kagome in his hands.

Well theres chapter 1 ^-^ Hope y'all enjoyed that short little thing. Don't worry! More to come soon ^-^

Chapter 2: Kagome and Miroku get to the house and find Sango in a wedding gown….


	2. Exchange?

Disclaimer: Once again… I do not own that hunky Inuyasha…. *drools* Anyways on with the story

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango

Rating: PG-13

            It seemed that the deeper they traveled in the forest, the less of the sun they saw.  Miroku didn't care; all he wanted was his sweet Sango in his arms, possibly groping her too. Kagome looked at Miroku and saw the slightest bit of drool travel down his chin and she frowned.

            "Baka!!" SLAP! Miroku looked dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

            "What'd I do??" Miroku gave her an innocent face, hoping she'd forgive him. She scoffed. 'That's the _last_ thing he is… innocent. Baka houshi.' 

            Finally they came across an old castle, bricks covered in mildew and vines, tangling themselves up around the gates in which were hanging just by their hinges. The garden was just dirt, infested with weeds and rocks, the towers of the castle had fallen for there were charred bricks all over the soft mud. Kagome walked up to the gates and tugged at them slightly, only they did not budge. She tried again. Nothing. Miroku stepped in and helped her to no avail. They weren't going to move in the slightest.

            "How can they not move when they're just hanging by its hinges and vines??" Kagome grunted in annoyance, Miroku nodded in agreement. In aggravation, Kagome kicked the gate, only to see the rickety thing fall over, making a loud clang as it slammed onto the stone pathway. Miroku followed Kagome as she stepped through the entrance and sighed.

            "Where would she be?" Kagome glanced around nervously hearing the sound of rustling leaves and wind whispering the secrets of the wild in her ears. Miroku gasped loudly and ran far ahead of Kagome. With widening eyes, Kagome followed in pursuit. 

            There was Sango, knocked unconscious in a white wedding gown that fit her snuggly and it flowed long past her feet. The neck swooped down low giving Miroku ample cleavage to look at, the dress had beautiful pearl bead sequins decorated across the bust and waist also down the sides of the arms. Kagome was in awe but her instincts began to kick in when the wind stopped its calming murmurs. Miroku was still drooling over how beautiful Sango looked and how much cleavage he was getting to see but was quickly out of his gaze when Kagome slapped him.

            "Miroku, we _have_ to get out of here!" He acquiesced, scooping Sango in his arms. Suddenly Kagome was shoved back by a tremendous force, crashing through a window that was behind her but Miroku held onto Sango tightly, glaring at the figure in front of him.

            "I believe you have my bride." His voice was venomous as his eyes pierced through Miroku.

            "I do believe you are mistaken." The stranger just quirked an eyebrow at the monk. At that moment Kagome struggled to stand up from the glass imbedded in her legs and back, the man looked at her quizzically and flashed his fangs.

            "Fine then, you may keep your wench," He clenched his fists. "I'll take her instead." With that, he jumped after Kagome. 

            "KAGOME!! RUN!" Miroku cried out. But it was too late, Kagome's head groggily looked up to see a pair of golden eyes. Kagome gasped in horror as her hands flew up over her mouth as she just shrieked. "Inuyasha!!" A smirk curled up his face as he reached out for her, Kagome ducked and rolled out of the way, avoiding his grasp. She gasped as he whipped around and dove for her again, this time he was seething. 

            "Your friend over there exchanged you for that other girl. It doesn't matter to me since I'll make some girl in this village my mate." Inuyasha said without care. Kagome glanced over to Miroku who was smiling sheepishly and blushing.

            'Ah that baka is day dreaming again.' 

            "Houshi!! Why?" Kagome's voice cracked. Did he really exchange her for Sango? She felt a cold tear travel down her soft cheekbone as her heart shattered, how could he do that to her without her consent? She would've done it in a heartbeat for Sango if they quickly discussed it but since they did not, it was as if she was sold into slavery. Only this was worse, she was sold into marriage. Inuyasha snarled loudly. 

            "Get the hell off my property, or should I say… _our _property?" He smirked again, oh how she wanted to slap that face, leaving a nice little red handprint. Miroku stood dumbfounded. 

            "What? Kagome! Get out of there!!" He shouted. Kagome just looked at him. Why was he calling her back? Didn't he just trade her?

            "I thought you-" Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth and began to drag her away from the shattered window. The young struggling woman screamed as loud as her muffled voice could, trying to call the houshi over.

            "Kagome, I'm coming!!" He placed Sango down slowly and ran after the two. As he caught up to them Inuyasha held his hand out, halting the houshi to a complete stop. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows.

            "We made an exchange, houshi. This one for that fair one over there." He pointed to Sango. Miroku scoffed, doubting the words he just heard.

            "Exchange my ass!" Kagome looked at Miroku with wide eyes, now she was the confused one. "We rescued Sango from the likes of _you_, not to exchange!" Inuyasha's head went back as he laughed wholeheartedly.

            "You're hilarious, houshi but I have claimed her. Now if you'll please get off my property." Inuyasha spoke ever so politely.

            "Not without Kagome." 

            "Ah, Kagome is your name," Inuyasha smiled and eyed the young maiden. "Well you have a choice; leave with that girl over there and I keep this one or you take this one and I keep the one over there, your choice." Kagome pulled his hand off her mouth and sighed.

            "Miroku, I'll stay…" Kagome's eyes wandered to the ground as a wave of sadness watched over her.

            "Miss Kagome, I cannot leave you with- "

            "Shh, I'll be fine, just go. Please go now." Kagome begged. Miroku gazed into her sad eyes with his own gloomy eyes and nodded very slowly.

            "As you wish Miss Kagome…" Glaring, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "If you hurt her in anyway, we'll kill you with no hesitation." With that he turned his heel and walked away with slumped shoulders.

            "Come Miss Kagome, our house awaits you." The doors covered in heavy cobwebs opened, revealing her new home, her new life.

            O.o Wow Miroku and Inuyasha are out of character! Gomen .. Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, its longer than the last so ^-^ 

Chapter 3: Kagome's first day in her new home.


End file.
